


Juiced Up

by myaso



Series: meat's body mod drabbles [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muscle Worship, Self-Esteem Issues, muscle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaso/pseuds/myaso
Summary: Roller's always been a little insecure; Rodimus tries to help.





	Juiced Up

"I didn't think you could do anything to make yourself even more sexy."

Voice like a purr, Rodimus slid through the doorway. Roller cracked a smile.

Most bots had to work hard for their strength, and while Roller may have  _theoretically_ been an exception, he didn't let his being a Point-One Percenter get in the way of his training. Training for what, exactly- he could never answer that when Rodimus would ask him, playfully at first and then increasingly serious. If Roller was in the mood, he would sometimes entertain Rodimus with a joke before it resulted in a veritable Rodimus Pout, but lately the speedster mech just seemed so easy to set off.

Roller wasn't stupid, and he knew that Rodimus wasn't, either. They both knew that there had to be a deeper reason for Roller's obsessive workouts, his fanatical dedication to fitness overruling practically every other duty that he had on the ship- and, of course, in the bedroom. His self-worship had reached a point where he was kissing his  _own_ biceps during sex, nearly whispering sweet nothings to himself, as well.

"No, seriously. You can stop now- you've done enough."

Rodimus hung off of one of Roller's arms, gently coaxing him to lower from his rep. Roller kept up his smile, even as Rodimus's own faded.

"I can be  _better_ , though. I'm so close to moving out of this weight class..."

Roller dropped one of his weights; Rodimus jumped back with surprise at the sudden  _KLANG!_ and shifting metal.

There were no statistics on this kind of thing with Point-One Percenters- hell, with any of them, really- but Rung had personally estimated that at least half of all of them dealt with some form of body dysmorphia. There was the obsessive urge to be bigger and better, in some; in others, it was the societal need to be something greater than their peers. Roller fell into an awful little niche just between them both, and unfortunately, Rodimus's efforts to ban his favorite little pick-me-up hadn't paid off yet.

Roller slurped from a fresh 'juice box', then wiped his mouth before speaking again,

"You have to admit, it's kind of hot."

Well, ok, he was right on that much. But...

"It's unhealthy. You're already huge, you don't need to get any bigger!" Rodimus turned to poke at Roller's stomach. "You bulk up anymore, you'll end up with a belly like Teebs's."

"Hey!"

Roller grabbed Rodimus, lifting him off of the ground. It was gentle, with such little force behind it that it could have been from someone half his size (and, you know, not riddled with 'roid rage). He looked Rodimus in the eyes, his smile firmly turned upside down, and pouted. Rodimus returned the favor.

"It's true."

They kept up the stare-pouting contest for another moment, before Roller just as gently dropped Rodimus back to the ground. Roller turned his pout towards his stomach, as he poked and prodded for himself for a moment. He _was_ starting to fill out, and he wasn't keeping up his abdominal exercises enough to help combat the spread of his soft protoform around his waistline; if he wasn't being gentle with himself, he'd think that he already did have a belly like Teebs.

Roller sighed, looking back at Rodimus as he spoke, "I just don't feel like I'm good enough for you."

"Hey, hey, listen to me, look at me," Rodimus had to gesture at Roller a bit to get the comparatively gargantuan mech to bend down, before Rodimus could hook his arms around his lover's neck in something of an embrace. It was a bit more desperate than that, but just a bit off from being a proper smother. "You're good enough. You're good, and you're enough. Both together and apart."

He pecked Roller on the cheek, before continuing,

"Besides, if you stopped right now, you'd still have all of this for me to take in. You're stunning, buddy."

Shuddering beneath the sudden touch at one of his lowered shoulders, Roller was taken off guard. He looked into Rodimus's eyes, trying not to gasp at the touch. He had become so self-absorbed lately, so afraid of rejection, that he'd taken to almost exclusively relying on self worship to get himself through the rough patches. Roller shuddered again as Rodimus's touches moved south, tracing his rippling bicep. It was hard as a tougher metal than they were collectively made out of, and felt like it was chiseled from stone; Rodimus couldn't stop himself from shuddering, too. Roller flexed, gently so as not to crush Rodimus's hands, and the smaller mech actually moaned.

"See what you do to me already?"

Roller bit his lip, closing his eyes.

"Can you- tell me I'm strong?"

Rodimus chuckled, continuing to feel up Roller's muscle.

"You're the strongest mech I know. You look- and  _feel_ , by Primus- like you're invincible. And I love it, and I love you."

Roller grabbed Rodimus, this time with force (but still not enough to even come close to hurting him). He made Rodimus make eye contact at their shared level, lip still half-bitten.

"Forget these weights- our habsuite, our berth,  _now_."

"Why don't you carry me there?"

Still languishing in the attention, Roller obliged to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
